


Strictly Sidelines

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [8]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BUT YA GOTTA READ IT properly cheers thanx, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, fourth wall break if you look closely, headache, lil fluff, man I really need to stop making Byron hurt oops, minor cold, soz mate hope we're cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: I’ve received a couple of incredibly wonderful comments recently, and the person who left them mentioned having Byron be with Joe and Dianne for something, and it actually got me thinking- like, properly thinking and I’ll be real; that doesn’t happen often haha.So, this is about the time Byron was sick as heck and Joe knew he could not leave him alone this time. Or with Josh and Jack; that was also a bad decision on his part.Prompt: “Me and Di have made a lot of progress over the last hour or so, I’m feeling good about the performance… meanwhile, Byron is not feeling so good and has fallen asleep in the corner furthest from the speakers we’ve got.”“Joe, we’re supposed to be dancing not cooing over our cute boyfriends.”





	Strictly Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlaudiostore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlaudiostore/gifts).



> Honestly, the time that lapses between my posts is bad, like I'm just slack and I haven't really moved from my couch for almost three weeks now which is crazy. School holidays are my best friend and my worst enemy at the same time, lemme tell you that.   
> But anyway, I was looking back at the Durban series and I kind of want to post a follow up about when Byron's parents visit London for the first time, and Jyron take them around, maybe feat Zoe and Daddy Sugg? Not too sure yet, let me know!

 

Byron had been up all night coughing- every time he woke up Joe was there beside him with a glass of water and soothing words, until he stopped coughing. Byron kept trying to tell him to sleep in the master bedroom upstairs instead of sharing the bed with his ill self, to keep him healthy and well rested for Strictly, but Joe refused. Instead, he let Byron snuggle close, and held him to keep him warm despite the lack of blankets to combat Byron’s fever.

 

So when he woke up the next time, it was almost eight am and Byron was sleeping soundly- his chest was slightly rattled when he breathed, but he was asleep and he didn’t seem to be in too much pain. His nose was slightly crinkled, but it seemed to relax when Byron could feel Joe against him. Joe realised just how sick he was, and reached for his phone. It was probably better to cancel on Dianne now, so that she could reschedule her day-

“-baby? W-what’s- what’s the time?”

Byron was waking up, and he took Joe’s phone from him without a word from Joe. Joe hesitated- he didn’t want to cancel on Di, but if Byron was sick there was no chance of him leaving his boyfriend home alone and asking their friends to check in on him.

“It’s nearly eight,” he replied, and Byron frowned.

“Were you going to cancel on Di for me?”

“Byron, babe, you’re so ill. Look at you, you’re shivering and sweating at the same time.”

“Because I want a fucking blanket,” Byron muttered, and Joe ran a gentle hand through his boyfriend’s matted curls.

“I want to stay home, it’d be good for me to have a day off just to cuddle, maybe watch some tv? I know we’ve missed a lot of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.” **(I have a one shot about B99 coming soon oops I became obsessed with that show)**

Byron disagreed, pushing Joe away.

“Go and get ready, you need to keep up your training. Nothing good will- nothing good will come out of you missing a day just because I’ve got a cough.”

“By, you’ve probably got a chest infection love.”

Joe scooted closer, rubbing his boyfriend’s neck in the loving way that made Byron melt into him just about every time. This time was no different, as the South African’s eyes closed and he attached himself to Joe, whose skin was just a little cooler than his own. Joe took his phone back, opening a text from Dianne.

**Dianne: Are we still good to start at 9 today?**

Joe groaned, glancing at the clock. That meant he had just under an hour to convince his ill boyfriend to stay in bed, call Caspar who would keep an eye on Byron, then get ready for the day- if he was even going to training. Would it be better to just go, or to stay home with Byron?

His back was aching- but was it _really_ aching, or was he just looking for an excuse to go back to sleep with his boyfriend who was currently getting off the bed-

Wait.

Byron was getting out of bed.

“Where are you going, love?”

“Getting’ socks, my feet are cold,” Byron replied, and Joe tugged at the waistband on his boxers.

“There’s a pair in your drawer, remember? Your spare sock drawer?”

“… yeah… right.”

And that was when Joe made his mind up. He had a plan.

 

Dianne was stretching at the barre and texting on her phone when Joe opened the door to the studio. She glanced over, a smile stretching over his lips.

“Joseph, you seem to have something attached to you.”

Joe looked at his body, seemingly confused.

“What, where?”

“Uhm… it’s a Byron shaped figure, about six foot tall, muscular, tanned?”

Joe rolled his eyes, laughing quietly.

“Byron’s really sick Di, and I wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to leave him home alone after the last fic. Y’know, the whole hospital thing.”

“Oh, that! Yeah, okay. We can set up a place for him, if you like?”

Dianne’s clipped Australian-English accent was different to Joe’s West-Country tone, and sounded slightly similar to Byron’s South African groan. When Dianne met Byron’s eyes, she sent him a sympathetic smile.

“You must feel like shit, By. C’mon, let’s get you comfy.”

Byron waved her off, smiling weakly.

“Thanks, but you guys should get started. Don’t let me get in the way.”

“I still need to stretch and warm up, B. Go with Di,” Joe replied, as he detached from his spot beside Byron at the door. He sat on the studio floor in the corner, putting his dance vans on and then going over to the barre so he could begin stretching.

 

In Joe’s dressing room, Dianne dug around in a cupboard, before she found a couple of blankets and a pillow.

“Joe pretends like I don’t know about his naps in here, but I know more than I let on. Here.”

She handed Byron the two blankets, before grabbing an icepack from Joe’s mini fridge and wrapping it in paper towel. She didn’t explain, so Byron didn’t ask. His headache was pretty bad at the point, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

When they returned to the studio part of the building, Joe was talking to a camera. He finished what he was saying and the producer cut the scene, explaining they’d wait until Joe and Dianne were ready to practice before they got more scenes/ interviews from them. Dianne walked over, Byron right behind her. Joe stepped around the red-headed female, hugging Byron.

“You doing okay?” He asked, and Byron shrugged.

“I’m okay.”

“That’s a load of bullshit, but whatever,” Joe sighed. He stepped back, thanking Di.

“I was just starting to warm up when the camera crew turned up. I’m sorry By, I completely forgot they were coming today.”

“It’s okay,” Byron replied. He took everything from Dianne and walked over to the corner where their bags were, taking out Joe’s yoga mat that he never used. Joe and Dianne began to talk about the dance while Byron set up his little area, flopping down on to the blanket-covered mat and taking out his phone.

Time to just try and relax- maybe sleep if he was lucky.

 

Joe and Dianne’s dance was coming along; the more they rehearsed, the more it improved. Joe realised Byron might have been right earlier- he needed the training time.

Speaking of Byron, he was currently asleep in the corner of the room where Di could control the music and volume. Every time she had to stop the music or change the song, she tried to be as quiet as possible- until Joe reminded her that just about nothing could wake Byron up when he was sick and asleep.

“Riiiiggghhhtttt… so he won’t mind when the camera crew comes back in about ten minutes?” She replied, and Joe winced.

“Oh no he’ll be pissed about that, but there’s really nothing we can do.”

“You could wake him up and warn him,” Di replied, and Joe made a noise to say he didn’t disagree but wasn’t exactly willing.

“Waking up Byron is like walking into a Lion’s den with an open wound. You will die.”

Di just laughed, hooking her arms around Joe’s neck in a hug.

“Fine, I’ll do it then.”

 

In his feverish haze, Byron didn’t even really make any objection to being woken up by Di’s steady hand, the red hair filling his gaze. He waited until his vision cleared the best it could without his glasses, and then focused on Dianne who just smiled.

“Hi there tiger. The camera crew’s coming here in five minutes or so, just thought you might want to be awake for that.”

“Mm… right… thanks.”

Byron blinked a couple of times, then lay back down. Dianne heaved a sigh.

“Alright, Langley, I warned you.”

She got up, going over to Joe who was just letting said crew in.

 

After a couple of shots where Joe and Dianne practiced their dance, the producer called Joe over to have a one-on-one interview. He jogged over, smiling at the camera.

“The routine is going really well, me and Di have made a lot of progress over the last hour or so; I’m feeling good about the performance on Saturday night… meanwhile, Byron is not feeling so good and has fallen asleep in the corner.”

Dianne cracked up laughing, calling to her friend.

“Joe, we’re supposed to be dancing not cooing over our cute boyfriends.”

“Whoops,” Joe replied, with an amused smile.

“I best get back to it then.”

 

At the end of the day, Joe knelt down by his boyfriend, and with a gentle smile pressed a kiss to his temple. In response, he got a groan.

“Joe, what do you want?”

“It’s time to head home, love. Does a bath and a movie sound good for the evening?”

Byron hummed, his eyes falling closed again. Joe gently shook his shoulder.

“Well for that to happen, By, we need to actually get home. C’mon.”

Dianne waved at the pair, about to leave the studio to go home, when Joe stopped her.

“We’re just going to have a night in, Byron will probably be asleep before I can count to ten… would you like to come over, just for a couple hours? We did really well today and we should celebrate it.”

Dianne smiled fondly, stretching before she nodded.

“That sounds really nice Joe, thank you.”

 

When they got back to the apartment, Joe went to his ensuite to shower, Byron and Dianne sitting on the couch. There was silence for a bit, before Di spoke.

“How’s everything, Byron? We haven’t seen much of you recently, you’ve been one busy guy.”

“Yeah, I- I guess so. I’ve just had a lot going on.”

“Fair enough.”

Di stretched out, glancing at the clock.

“You and Joe make a cute couple, by the way.”

“Thanks, you too I guess.”

For half a second Dianne panicked that Byron thought she had feelings for Joe, but when she met Byron’s eyes he had an amused twinkle and she smiled.

“My god though, he farts.”

“Tell me about it,” Byron replied, the pair laughing quietly. Byron was feeling so much better, which meant he could socialise and not want to cry from the pain in his head.

 

When Joe returned from his shower, Byron was passed out on the long section of the couch, and Dianne waved at him.

“You weren’t kidding, Sugg.”

Joe smiled, tousling his hair.

“Yeah, besides me sleeping is his favourite thing to do-“

“-Joe!”

 


End file.
